Lips of an Angel
by xsoullessXbeautyx
Summary: Ron is gone on Assignment leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry is still coping with Ginny cheating on him. All the fluff


AN:

I would love to thank JK Rowling for allowing us to play in the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I do not own.

I would also like to thank my wandlore friends for the support.

a special thabk you to JustJessie24601 thank you so much for the amazing epi and for fluffing up this fluff of a story. thank you!

and Claireabellalou, who is the awesome writer of Say GoodNight and Go

•••Lips of an Angel•••••

Harry stared outside the window of his flat at Godric's Hollow. He swiped his hand across his face effectively moving his hair out of his eyes. It had been a long day, Harry's muscles were sore after a grueling Quidditch practice and the cold air didn't help it any.

"How was Quidditch practice?" asked a voice Harry had known almost as well as his own, Hermione Granger.

"We are going to kick puddlemores arse on Saturday" he told her as she sat next to him on the couch. Hermione scooted back placing her feet under her bum as she leaned against the armrest.

Harry looked at Hermione; her hair was up in a messy bun and she had ink smudges on her cheek. She smiled at him and he couldn't help the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. She was staying with him while he and Ginny went through the divorce.

' _Stop it'_ Harry internally berated himself, ' _she's your best mates fiancé'._ After he caught Ginny cheating on him with the puddlemores keeper Blaise Zabini, Ron and Hermione moved into his house to keep him company. Normally Harry would be grateful for the company. But lately, Ron had been super busy at work for the DMLE and was currently on a 6 month undercover assignment, leaving Hermione and him alone, a lot.. He hadn't been in touch with Hermione for 7 weeks now.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "chinese for dinner, or pizza?" he asked.

"Neither, I cooked beef stew for dinner" Hermione said with a smile as she stood up, walking to the kitchen. Harry watched her walk away, trying to calm the butterflies before he followed a minute later.

"Thanks Mi" he said as he sat down at the table while hermione served him a big hearty plate. He breathed in deeply, comforted by the smell and before he knew it his cheeks had tinted pink as his stomach growled. Hermione laughed as she sat across from him. Harry waited until hermione was fully seated before taking his first bite. They ate in silence for a few minutes,the only sound was Harry's contented murmurs as he ate. it was extremely cozy. ' _A bloke could get used to this'_ Harry thought to himself, unable to stop himself from watching Hermione as she ate.

•○•○•○•○•

Hermione continued to chew her food. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. Ever since Ron and her had moved in, things had shifted between her and Harry. She couldn't quite put her finger to it. Making matters worse, Ron was gone on assignment for 6 months and couldn't have any contact with them. Harry didn't make her uncomfortable, but the feelings she was starting to have for him did. She loved Ron, truly, but he didn't make her feel the way Harry had started to make her feel. He was very considerate, and with those sad emerald eyes always following her, she couldn't help but feel her heartstrings tug.

Hermione jumped when Harry cleared his throat.

"I know he's not supposed to, but it's Ron. Has he gotten a message to you somehow?" she heard Harry ask her. She sighed. She thought Ron would at least try, it's not like he didn't have the coins from their Hogwarts days or anything.

"No Harry, he hasn't." She thought she would be more upset, but if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't. They continued to eat in companionable silence, both lost in their thoughts. When they were finished Harry cleaned up the table and after placing the dishes to wash on their own in the sink, joined Hermione in the living room.

Hermione had settled onto the couch and turned on the television. Neither cared what was on, but both were grateful to have the background noise. Hermione, picking up her book from the end table, placed her feet on Harry's lap. She sighed contentedly and started to read.

•○•○•○•○•

Harry woke up disoriented, and with a crick in his neck. He looked down to see Hermione snuggled up next to him. He couldn't help but pull her closer, enjoying the feel of her next to him and the smell of her wild hair. When did he start to fall in love with her he wondered.

" _Tempus"_ he whispered. It was late morning. Harry didn't want to wake hermione up and have this moment end, but he was very uncomfortable and knew the longer they stayed like this, the harder it would be to let her go. The telly was playing some morning news, they had slept like that all night, he thought with a flutter in his chest as he started to slowly ease out from under Hermione. He hoped she would stay asleep, give him some time to process what had happened and how he felt, but she startled, wide awake.

"oh godric! I am so sorry Harry! I must have lost track of time and fell asleep...what time is it anyways?" she said as she jumped up from the couch, flustered and her cheeks red.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little empty after she left his arms, but tried not to show it.

"It's a little after ten" he answered as he too stood up from the couch, cracking his neck. Harry wandered into his room trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head...thoughts that he shouldn't be having about his best mates fiancé. Grabbing the essentials, he went into the bathroom to shower. He needed to go out, maybe to Hogsmeade, get Neville, or maybe the twins and see if they wanted to go out for drinks. He even thought about inviting Draco. They were on the same Quidditch team, not quite friends but no longer enemies. Draco was the keeper for their team and was no longer that skinny boy he was once in school. It was amazing that after school, after the war, after everything they had gone through that he and Draco were no longer bitter rivals. Harry stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting on his boxers and his pants. They hung low on his waist, the divorce had really taken a toll on him, just another reason he was grateful for the help from his friends. One of whom, he couldn't control the growing feelings for and the other brought a growing sense of guilt. He was shirtless, hair still damp as he headed for his room to send the owls, asking if his friends would like to go drinking tonight. Lost in his thoughts he wasn't really paying attention and he ran right into Hermione.

"ooomp! Sorry...sorry Hermione! I wasn't looking where I was going" he said as he steadied her. He looked down at her only to see her staring at his chest. He cleared his throat. "Um..Mi? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She blushed and stepped back.

"No Harry, I am ok" she was breathy, and couldn't help but notice how good he looked with no shirt on. He was muscular, and tan, not like Ron, who had a bit of a gut and could use some sun.

"I was just heading to my room to send an owl to the guys. I think I am going to go out tonight for a few drinks."

Hermione's stomach sank at Harry's words. She shouldn't care so much about him going out at night, or him drinking, or him possibly kissing some strange hag. She needed to get away before those thoughts betrayed her.

"That sounds great Harry! I was just thinking about heading over to the burrow tonight, to see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help." She had to get away from Harry, get some space to think, which was becoming increasingly hard to do with him around. She loved Ron, she did. She just wasn't sure who she was trying to convince anymore, since her head and her heart seemed to be at opposing sides of this dilemma. Hermione quickly turned around and headed to her room.

Harry watched her go, confused by her sudden dimenor change, having missed the look on her face when he had mentioned going out. He penned out the letters and gave them to Hedwig to deliver.

•○•○•○•○•

The night was cold, the moon was full and the stars shown bright. Hermione sat in the kitchen with Molly, drinking butterbeer and half heartedly discussing wedding plans. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to what Molly had been saying, lost in a haze of right and wrong. Molly placed a hand over Hermione's.

"He will be back before you know it my dear." Molly said, looking at Hermione and how far-away in thought she looked.

Hermione gave her a small smile. She hadn't even been thinking about Ron..what was wrong with her?

"I know Mrs. Weasley, it just seems strange without him being here" she replied.

"Call me Molly, after all, I am to be your mother in law soon" she corrected Hermione with a smile.

"Molly," Hermione tested it out "It just seems strange you know? Planning a wedding, and getting married to someone who will be gone on assignment a lot."

"I know dear, but he won't be gone forever, and he will stop taking assignments I am sure once you start having little ones."

Hermione almost choked on her butterbeer.

"oh godric Molly. We haven't even talked about kids yet" Hermione sputtered as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped up her spilled Butterbeer. Hermione wanted kids, but she wanted to focus on herself first, she wanted to publish some of the research she had been working on. And really, she only wanted two kids, which she knew would be a contentious issue with Ron.

"Ron has always wanted a big family" Molly replied, "He used to follow me around and say 'Mum, when I grow up, I want to have lots of kids like you, and a wife who cooks just as good as you do'" Molly smiled fondly, remembering how excited he had been when he told her these things.

Noticing how Pale Hermione had gotten she hoped she hadn't struck a nerve.

"Hermione love, it's getting late. Maybe you should head home and get some rest."

Hermione nodded her head and thanked Molly for the company. Feeling even worse than she did before, Hermione started to leave, Molly walked outside with her.

"Thank you so much Molly, I really appreciate how much you have helped me. You have pretty much planned this whole wedding. I hope you know how much you mean to me and how much I appreciated everything over the years" Hermione hugged Molly, trying to keep her emotions in check and apparated home, leaving Molly wondering just what was going on with her future daughter in law.

•○•○•○•○•

Harry sat with Draco, Neville, Seamus, Fred and George in a muggle bar in London. Draco was talking about one of their games where Harry had nearly fallen off his broom trying to catch the snitch. "Don't be jealous Malfoy. It's not my fault I'm the better Seeker." Harry smirked into his beer mug. He had really wanted to get out of the house, away from Hermione, but even out with his friends he couldn't get her off his mind. He kept seeing the way she had looked at his bare chest, the way she felt in his arms this morning. If he closed his eyes, he could still smell her. She smelled like parchment paper, ink and lavender.

"Harry, mate, looks like you could use another drink" Fred, handed harry a shot of fireball with a smirk.

"Harry is too much of a pansy to take shots" Draco challenged. "if you haven't noticed Potty has been nursing that beer since we got here...three hours ago!"

"Shut it Ferret." Harry picked up the shot as he looked around at his friends. He thought going out was a good idea, that it would help get his mind off his feelings and the fight between what he wanted to do and what he should do. But it didn't. All he could think about was her. Determined to try his hardest to drown out his guilt, he downed the shot.

"That's my boy! I knew you had it in you!" George cheered and clapped harry on the back. Sensing an opening, the guys all kept handing him shots and before he knew it he was sloshed. George and Seamus were up on stage singing a bad Karaoke rendition of Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd. He couldn't help but smile, even though she wasn't here, her influence was clear. She was a sucker for muggle music and had made sure all her friends knew at least some of the classics. Draco was in some corner booth with a bird he had just met. Fred returned to the table with more shots.

"Fred...I think I am done" Harry hiccuped.

"come on Harry, sing a song for us first"

Harry looked at Fred. "ok..i think I have the perfect song." Harry stumbled up to the stage and grabbed the microphone from Seamus. "It's a solo Georgie, I won't be needing you."

Harry whispered a song title to the DJ and the music started to play and Harry started to sing, putting everything he had into it, knowing it was her favorite.. Draco stopped snogging the girl he was with, just so he could listen. Fred and george sat at their table cheering Harry on.

' _It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight'_

Harry finished the song, stepped off the stage and walked back to his friends.

"Wow! I never knew you could sing." Neville sounded surprised.

"Stop hiding your feelings, and go to the girl you were singing about" Draco said as he walked up to the table. "We all know Ginny screwed with your head, but it's time to get over it. She has. It's been almost a year since you walked in on her and blaise in your bed. It's time to move on."

Harry looked at Draco, then he looked at the rest of his friends. All of them were nodding in agreement.

"Guys, it won't work..she is with someone else" Harry groaned thinking about Hermione with Ron. It made him sick to his stomach. He knew Ron loved hermione, but he didnt love her the way Harry did.

George put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "If its meant to be, it will all work out."

"When did you get so wise Forge?"

"Gred, I have always been wise"

The banter between the twins continued as Harry had an internal battle with himself. Ron was his best mate. He didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time, Harry couldn't ignore the feelings he had for Hermione anymore. Before anyone could stop him, Harry rushed outside and apparated to his flat, leaving his friends to their drunken fun.

•○•○•○•○•

Hermione was asleep when Harry popped into the flat. She was laying on the couch, she was snuggled into a blanket and her book had fallen onto the floor. Harry picked up the book and placed it onto the side table on his way to the kitchen. If he was going to tell her how he felt, he was going to do it sober. He opened a cupboard and grabbed the potion he was looking for, opened the stopper and quickly drank it, not wanting to linger on the horrid taste or lose his nerve. Now that he was sober and he was able to think straight, he found he still wanted to tell Hermione how much he loved her. That coming home everyday to her, to her smile, her laugh, her crazy hair, made his heart beat fast. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life..not as his best friend, but as his lover, his wife. He knew without a doubt that Ron was wrong for her, and it wasn't just because Harry had feelings for her, but because Ron wanted different things in life then Hermione. Ron was going to hate him, and he felt slimy for doing to Ron, what Ginny had done to him, but he couldn't wait any longer. He walked back into the living room and stood in front of the sleeping form of Hermione. As he stood there staring at her, she started to stretch, opened her eyes, yawned and looked up at Harry.

"Harry! Your home. How was your night?" she asked him as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Mi, Hermione. There's something I need to tell you" Harry looked at her. He took her hands in his to stop his hands from trembling.

Hermione's heart stopped. And then started beating so fast she felt it would jump out of her chest. His hands felt so right in hers and that scared her, how could she feel for him what she felt, while she was engaged to _their_ best friend? She looked into his eyes and for a moment she was lost. She imagined what it would be like to wake up to him every morning, to fall asleep in his arms every night. To have his unique smell that was Harry; fresh mowed grass, summer rain and man...She knew then that she would not be able to marry Ron even if Harry didn't feel for her the same as she felt for him.

"I know you are set to marry Ron, but Hermione, I don't think he's right for you" Harry stared into her eyes as he started to speak.

"Harry I-"

"No Hermione, let me finish please." Harry took a breath and continued.

"Ron is one of my best mates, and so are you. You both deserve someone who will cherish you, who will make you happy. Ron wants a wife who will stay home and cook, and take care of his ten kids. He expects to be catered to. You aren't that woman. Yes, you want to settle down. But you want to be free to work, to go into the office if you want. You want one, maybe two kids at the most." Harry paused to look into her eyes. He still held her hands. He brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and one slowly fell down her cheek.

"Mi,what i am trying to say..what I mean is...I love you. I love walking into the flat and finding you asleep with a book in your hands. I love watching your face light up when you talk about one of your research projects. Please give me a chance, let me show you how happy I can make you." As Harry finished he took a deep breath.

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Harry James Potter, as crazy as this sounds...I am in love with you" she flung herself into his arms.

Harry was speechless. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He hugged her and pulled away a little. He placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. As Hermione looked into his emerald eyes he leaned down and kissed her.

•○•○•○•○•

 _ **20 years later…**_

' _Ron wasn't happy of course, but after a while even he couldn't disagree with the love he saw in us. Through the years we did everything we wanted to do... we traveled, had 3 beautiful kids and loved everyday to it's fullest._

As she got older, she realized that magic wasn't everything and made sure that the kids had a healthy love of things Muggle and Magic alike. She had grown up loving her summers spent with her mother in their garden and made sure to have that time with our kids as well. No one saw it coming... one day she was full of light, and the next we were at St. Mungo's. A heart attack in the garden, she had just enough time to send out her Patronus before collapsing. The healers did everything they could, but she never woke up. She held on long enough to get our kids there and of course the Weasleys... They all came around to the relationship. After losing Molly the year after we got together, we all realized life's to short to not love to the fullest. Ron took it hard, even though he was happily married himself, with a gaggle of kids, he still loved her the same way he always did. She was his best friend. He and his wife, Luna, were our kids godparents.

 _James, our middle child, had gotten to the hospital before the rest of his siblings. He was a Hufflepuff, and his mother's pride and joy. He had taken it hard. Jessie and Claire came in together. One was a Ravenclaw, the other a Slytherin. Claire was their oldest. She had a streak of trouble a mile long. When she had been sorted into Slytherin Hermione couldn't have been more proud. She was smart as a whip and cunning. Jessie was Hermione's clone. She was the baby of the family yet had wisdom beyond her years. She died that night, surrounded by love and light... it's hard, but I need to be there for the kids... even though my light left with her...her light lives on in the love she left behind._

 _It was a beautiful day, the day we laid you to rest. The Sun was bright and warm, a comforting feeling._ _But that was the last warm day. Everyday it has rained since, like the sky itself was crying from losing you._ Harry was lost in his thoughts a week after laying Hermione to ground. He sat in front of her headstone with a sad little smile on his face as it continued to rain. "Mi, my light, I love you...see you on the other side."


End file.
